Demonic Embrace
by Nyago
Summary: AU! Yugi has a secret, a secret so hidden that only his closest friends known of it but never his poor unsuspected bullies. -End?-
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I will continue to write "Twilight in Egypt" but I really needed to get this piece off my mind and fast because I don't want it to get lost and it's such a great idea. Beware my grammar sucks, fear it. I do listen and try to correct my mistake as much as possible but my English isn't the best out there so forgive me.

Characters will be tending to be OOC, so this is an AU.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

_"Bullet manet"_

**By: Nyago**

My name is Yugi Mutou, I am 16 years old and I am short for my age and looking like a 12 year old boy doesn't help either. Last time I checked I was about 5'1, and probably not going to grown any further. My skin is, to what I have being told my many girls, the perfect skin; white like cream and smooth like silk. I still also contain some of my baby fat around my cheeks and arms, and probably my biggest problem is my huge round eyes. The color of Amethyst, or purple in my vocabulary, is what most people would adore the most about me. I am not the smartest kid in my school (not popular either), nor am I the dumbest either (I do have friends!) but I could consider myself more than average smart. I love playing any types of games, and my current favorite it at the moment would probably be Duel monsters, sadly I don't have many people to play it with unless you count my best friend Jounouchi but he still in the progress of learning how to play so I don't really get much of a challenge. Yet anyway.

"Hey kiddo"

'_Great'_ I thought to myself.

Another thing about being me is because of my small weight and height, bullies tend to get stick to me like glue. Ushio, the biggest school bully usually tries to get me alone, but thankfully because I am friends with Jounouchi; which is consider a pretty tough kid in our school. 'Thank the lords and heaven for that, since he saves me for being beaten' and Honda-kun, I have managed to escape any type of beatings for years. Plus there is also the fact that if neither of the boys is around I always walk side by side with one, which I consider pretty, girl name Anzu. She's being my best friend since we were kids and thank god too, else the bullies would have yet another reason to beat me. I happen to be bisexual, and bullies….well, they tend to not agree with that.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Yugi. What's the matter kid, your friends got sick of being around you? Not so mighty now aren't ya?" Ushio spilled as his so call goons surround me.

'_I just had to walk out of school late, didn't you Yugi? Couldn't finished your work and gone home with your friends but nooo, you said you wanted the project finished! And now you are stuck in an alley, WHICH mind you, you decide was the quickest way to get home and now you are surrounded by like at least 6 others people, a huge bully and you being so damn tiny. Just my rotten luck!_' I sighed, "Look, can you please just leave me alone?" I asked nicely.

They all laughed, "Did you see that? He said please!" one of the gang members said.

'_Great, looks like I am going to be in a small pitch…_' I mumble.

"Well, how about NOT little Yugi? I always watched you since you started this school, don't know why I bother since you aren't even worth it, but I really could use a good fuck and you are just the lucky person I choose to do my demonstration!" Ushio grinned.

'_Oh no…'_

"So how about we get started hmmm?" Ushio grinned from ear to ear as one of his lackeys decides to grad my bag and throw it out of the way.

I put one of my hands to rub against my forehead, "Look, I am not asking for trouble but if you don't leave now, you will regret it later" I spoke; confidents in my voice, although sometimes I lack it.

They all began to laugh again, "Hear that boss? 'We will regret it later!' what a laugh! This kid thinks he's going to beat all of us?" Another member with green hair said.

Another sigh escape my lips. '_So much for the warning…'_

"Enough with your funny stuff kid, I am going to fuck you up so bad, you won't be able to walk ever in your life." Ushio said as he began to walk towards me, and his lackeys threw me to him making me fall to the floor in the progress. "Oh look! Already in the floor, the kid must really want it!"

Again another laugh as I look up to see a very lustful Ushio looking down at me. "Well, I guess I better teach you your place don't I?" He smirked as his grad me by the front of my collar and drags me up.

"Please, you really don't want to do this…" I tell him.

_I have a small secret…_

"Listen to him! You really do want it don't you!?" one of the member yelled as he tries to take away my pants off which I gladly fight back for.

_I have a very small secret… _

"I beg you please, just leave me alone!" I will not result to tears but this is ridiculous, I am trying to save them!

_I happen to have a boyfriend…_

They all laugh as Ushio puts his face right in front of mine. "I don't care…you will be my little fuck toy for now on"

_That is not….normal._

"If he asks you to leave him alone, do so." Another voice commanded chuckling as it echoes the walls.

The gang all look around for the sound of the voice. "What the fuck is that coming from?" One of them asks as they get their so call weapons out; knives, small guns, chains. But it won't save them for what is yet to come.

I had to laugh at their stupidity, "I told you…" I whisper enough so they could hear me and Ushio look at me. "Now….I can't do anything to stop him. So…" I am tired and I know he's the accused of all of it. He always does this, puts me to sleep before he begins to feed on my attackers. I know he doesn't want me to watch this but…I can't help it. I want to see…even…if just for a bit.

_He's…_

As my eyes began to drop down and my body goes limp against Ushio hold I heard one of them screams as he's pulled towards the shadows. His friends all look around fanatically for their attacker. But like I said earlier, that won't save them.

Another scream, Ushio looks around as each of his members disappears one by one to the darkness that now surrounds the alley. "What the hell is this!?" He yells as he lets go of my jacket, but I don't feel like I am falling, instead, I felt as if I was floating.

_Because he's…_

"I told you before, you should had listen to him." The voice spoke as the darkness surrounds Ushio body from his legs to his waist, paralyzing him almost completely.

"What the hell man! FUCK! Get the shit off me, what the hell is this!?" he yells as he notices that whatever was holding him was real, and without further it open its eyes to its pray and grinned like a mad man before consuming the idiotic soul that dare to mess with its master. All I ever heard were the screams of Ushio and his gang as I felt into a deep slumber and warm arms held me with care.

"You are safe now my love" It spoke slowly as it kissed my lips.

_**A vampire**._

-End of chapter one-

Not my greatest work…but it will do. So how do you like? :D I felt the need to write something with a vampire and well this came out! XD If you like, review please. Feed me your comments for they keep me sane :D I don't know if I will continue this, but for now, it's a One-shot deal.


	2. Why always me?

I have never in my history of writing ever had so many reviews in just a few short days. Thank you very much!! As promise, I have sat down and written another part. Maybe this will satisfied you a bit more. Oh and this is all from Yugi Point of view in case you haven't notice yet. (He's my favorite character!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Last one, I do not own.

_Italics_ are thoughts, whenever it's between Yugi speaking with Yami or just thoughts to himself and bold italics are basically if someone tries to excesses a point.

**"Why always me?"**

**By: Nyago**

I slowly move out of the darkness that kept me lock up, trying as hard as I could to regain my sense to reality. Moving my right arm to my forehead, I slowly blinked my eyes open trying to make out my surroundings. '_My room…'_ getting up slowly, and gradually put my feet down on the floor.

A sigh, '_Why must he continue to do this_…' I ask myself as I stood up and walked towards the door. I know he's trying to protect me, and I know he cares about me but the amount of times I have to always rely on him to deal with something is slowly increasing. I don't want him to consider me weak or useless that would be well, stupid because I am not. _'Oh well'_

Opening the door and walking down the stairs, I settle myself against the wall as I continue to walk down. '_It's too quiet' _I shiver at the though. Could he be out hunting again? I don't want anyone to notice him, or anyone to follow him, they might just attack me for the sake of saying I was helping a vampire, which I am…since he is my boyfriend. But my friends might be able to back me up if anything were to happen. Thank the gods and rational reasoning that my friends are open minded. But again, Jou is dating Vampire, Ryou too, and so is Malik; the only one I can really leave out would be Anzu and Honda-kun. But even they are protected among the circle of vampires. Yami protects me as he protects everyone else who befriends him but since I was his first source of food before, I guess things just changed.

Allow me to explain really, I didn't always have a boyfriend or that many friends to begin with…

--

-Flash Back-

'_Great, just freaking great! It had to rain today of all days!' _I though as I continue to run back home. '_My uniform is ruin, I will most likely catch a cold, but the only bright side I see to any of this is my escape from Ushio and his gang. Why must they continue to torment me!?' _I asked to no one in particular. _'Someone up there must __**REALLY**__ hate me.'_ I ran as fast as my legs could carry, not really caring if it was the long way or not, just as long as I got home, it was fine.

But for the past two minutes I have this strangers feeling of being watched. _'Please tell me Ushio and his idiots didn't find me…please!' _I rushed more without looking what's ahead of me until I collided with something…or rather someone. "Sorry!" I spill out moving my hair out of my face to look up at whoever I tripped over.

_Black…_

"It was my fault little one…" The figure spoke calmly, looking at me directly from above, extending his hand to help me up.

_Red eyes…_

Taking a hold of his hand I manage to pull myself up, wow he must be pretty strong since I didn't even feel like I even lifted myself off the ground. "Um…well anyways, I'm sorry!" I bow my head, trying to avoid all eyes contact.

He chuckles, "It's nothing." As he begins to walk away, "Be careful out there" He whispers.

I blushed and slowly turn my head to see him leave. '_What a beautiful man_….' I shake my head and begin to run again, not looking back as the figure slowly disappears without a single trace.

--

-Few days later-

Could a person such as '_Him' _exist? Yes, I decided to label him as The HIM, as he had strike me since that day. I can't possibly name him anything else since I don't know his name, and I doubt he would appreciate it if I call him; the guy that I bumped into. Sounds silly anyways!

"Hey Yugi!" I turn my head to see one of my best friend in front of me, smiling.

"Oh hey Ryou, how are you?" I ask.

"Not much expect can I see your notes from last class? I sort of…felt asleep during class" Ryou replies with a goofy smile.

'_I know, I saw you' _I chuckle, "Sure! I don't mind, but I have to ask, why were you sleeping? Not enough night hours?" I laughed.

Ryou shakes his head, "Ah no, remember I am working part-time since I didn't ask dad for extra money for that art class I am taking remember?"

Ah, so I forgot…"Oh right! How's that going by the way?" going to my bag and retreat the notes from last class.

"It's good! My teacher is super awesome! I always look forward to next lesson plans since he's really creative and the class itself is a challenge so I like it!" Ryou smiled again.

"That's great! Well here you go!" I hang out my notes.

"GUYS!" I jumped at the surprise yell, as Anzu comes running towards us.

"What's wrong?" I ask, getting up from my chair.

"Did you guys hear? Last night! Another attack!" Anzu spoke as she tried to catch her breath.

"Again? How many times is that?" Ryou asks terrified.

"The 5th one this week!" Anzu whispers rashly towards us.

Another attack, they say, as I mean the news, reporters and even the police, that as of lately there was being attacks on people around very late at night. The bodies; as always, found completely intact expect for one thing…

"It has to be them, what else could it be?' Anzu replies as she looks between me and Ryou, as we both look at the news paper clip Anzu brought earlier from home, a dead man found, and only clue is the white and clean marks of teeth on its neck and shoulders and the lack of body blood.

"You mean…?" Ryou gasps.

"_**Vampires"**_

I shiver at the thought, how can vampires come to exist in this time and age is beyond me. The purpose of blood I suppose is their food supply, but why would they attack such a small city of Domino? There is plenty of cities out there with much bigger fish to fried, so why here? Not that I wish for anyone to encounter them but…

"Didn't they say, they only found people who are drunk, abusers or criminals in the street dead? Do you suppose vampires are hunting our criminals?" I ask.

"Oh please Yugi, that's just a small conscience, is all, why would they want to help us? They feed of us, and if they are doing it on purpose, what about after we don't have anymore, would they attack the innocent too?" Anzu, the voice of reason spoke.

"Well, just an idea…" I scratch the back of my head.

"Either way, just don't go wondering around late at night ok? I don't want to see either of you guys hurt or…killed." Anzu bulged.

"Don't worry!" I assure her, "I'm afraid of the night myself, so you don't have to worry too much, right Ryou?"

"Yeah, don't worry; I'm sure nothing will come!"

Looking back at the newspaper clip, I close my eyes for a second and a flash of red eyes snap me back, _'What…? No!' _I shake my head,no not him; he was too sweet from the second he helped me. He could have trapped me or something…there was no one in the street that day, so I very much doubt he's a vampire! I had to laugh at myself, how silly of me.

The bell rang as the teacher walk in and we took our seats. '_But why do I have this funny feeling in the back of my mind?'_

_--_

_Run Yugi, run!_

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The reason of my running away is behind me, and catching up. _'No!'_ I force myself to run faster, anything to get away from what's yet to come.

"Got you stupid kid!" he hissed as he grad a hold of my collar and push me against his chest.

"NO! Let me go!" I kicked and screamed as I try to get away. Just my luck to walk home late from school after hiding from Ushio and his gang to find this! A drunken man walking towards me as I walk down the cloudy streets and then decides to grad a hold of my jacket to hold me down until I sipped away and made a run for it but for being drunk though, he's awfully fast on his feet.

"You aren't getting away punk, I couldn't afford a whore, but you will do nicely." He smirks as I shivered.

"NO!" I yell as loud as I could, _Anyone! Please! Hear me!_

"I suggest you drop the boy…"

'_Finally! Someone to save me!!' _I turn to look at who had dared to save my pathetic life. _'It's him!!_' My mind flashed, as I look toward the same man I ran into a few days ago.

"Eh? Who the fucks are you?" The drunk asks.

"No one special, but I would suggest you to drop him." He speaks again as he moves towards us, only to be a few inches away, his black cape flowing softly behind him.

I could hear the man began to laugh, "What a joke! You? Why should I listen to you?" He mocks as he switched me from one arm to the other to hold me even tighter.

_I can feel sweat coming down on my back._

"Because, that's my mate you are touching." He smirks.

'_Wait…what!?' _my mind screams but before I could even blink I felt myself been drop to the floor only to land softly as the shadow surround me. '_Wait…shadows!?'_

I didn't even register what happened, until I saw the man gasp as his neck was exposed and a flash of white sunk into his neck.

_Blood…_

No…he didn't even have time to scream as his life was sucked out of him.

'_No…it can't be…' _My mind yelled as I saw that gorgeous man finally take his fangs out of hisvictim and drop him in the floor like dead weight.

A flash of red and white pass me, as I saw his lips curl into a smile, sticking his fangs out as he looked towards me.

All my blood drained out of my face as I came to stare at the man who just saved me…

"Are you alright little one?" he asks as the shadows absorb the dead man.

'_No…' _I push my hand towards my neck, as if to hold on to it.

The one who save me was none other than a..._**VAMPIRE!?**_

_**-**_**Chapter End-**

So I hope you like! I worked for a bit on it than normal because I wanted to make sure I was getting the words correctly. It just sounds so much better in my head than actually writing it, so there's bound to be some mistakes. I apologize for this but please don't forget to review. Feed the plot bunny! :D


	3. Bonded

I squee! Of happiness for all the lovely reviews! Thank you very much! Sorry took me so long to update but I was moving far away from where I was and well, it was a long and interesting road trip ; As promise Chapter 3! Like always, Yugi POV.

Disclaimer: What part of "I don't know" doesn't make sense? D:

' ' Yami and Yugi speaking through their minds.

" " Speaking.

"**Bonded"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

"ATEMU YAMI!" I yelled, walking around the empty house trying to locate him. Honestly, can't a vampire just sit still for more than 10 minutes? Thank the lord that grandpa when to America to relax with his good friend Dr. Hopkins else he would have to put up with my constant yelling.

"Yes love?" I focus my attention around the room and notice the shadow behind me mocking at me.

"Would you please stop that? I know you like to figure yourself I am Mister 'hot shot' since you were pharaoh and all but the whole shadow business has to stop! You promise me!" I sighed.

I hear a whisper and then a faint thump until I turn around to look into the eyes of a very concern vampire. "If I didn't get rid of them that way, I would have bitten then and it would have being worst and you said it 'No more biting unless absolutely necessary!' You said so my love."

Another sigh escape me. "I know I said that, but…do you have to do that to them? You have inhuman super strength couldn't you just fight them like anyone would? Maybe scared them a bit?"

"You know I can't do that love." He moves smoothly towards the couch and sits.

"Because you might end up killing them either way?" I put both my arms around my waist.

"Yes"

Sigh. So much for trying to avoid the impossible.

"Come here love" He whispers softly but I can perfectly hear it ever since he told me we were connected. Or at least that's what I am calling it but its feels more like a voice inside my head telling me what to do. I guess you can't call those t-shirt liars now, since I do listen to him. I walk towards him only to remain standing right in front, until I feel his arm tugging me down towards his lap. "I will do anything to protect you…"

I can feel the love; I know he does love me. After all, he waited 3000 years for me to be reborn again. Seems that I was once his lover and almost queen all of those years back and because of the hatred of princesses of many kingdoms surrounding Egypt and the counsel decision to eliminate me, they ordered me to be kidnapped, torture and finally killed only to be brought back to Egypt in a bag right in front of every rich present in the pharaoh throne room and in front of the pharaoh eyes. To say the least, that must had being extremely awful…

Which is why I don't mind him being so over protective most of the time but there are moments in which I do think he does get out of hand. Even though I don't recall anything of my past, Atemu doesn't seem to mind. He knows its me just by smell alone (although I find it so hard since it was 3000 years since I died and I definitely do not think I smell like violets but Atemu says I did then so…)

"HEY PHARAOH!" I freeze, no, not him.

I grad a hold of Atemu face and look at him seriously in the eye, "You better not let him inside this house or so have mercy I will not hesitate to become a vampire hunter"

"Don't worry love, the house is protected by my magic, not even Seth can break it." He smirks.

"You better hope he doesn't I don't want accidents like last time, and that friend of yours, for the lack of better terms, almost blew up my house! You know how hard it was to explain to my grandfather that vampires did this last time!? You are lucky he doesn't hate you or wants to kill you"

Atemu chuckles, "That's because your grandfather was my counselor back when I was pharaoh and he knows who I was from that time."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in my face that everyone BUT me has memories of that time" Before I could even get up, one of Atemu arm circle around my waist and the other grads a hold of my chin so I look directly at him.

"I don't want you to remember…" His eyes soften.

"Because of what happen….before I died?"

He nods.

I sighed, "Alright…I guess if it makes you feel any better." I try again to get up again but no such luck. "Yami…"

"Aibou…" I hate that soft tone he uses, it melts me.

"What?" I ask, looking directly into his eyes.

"Please…" His voice, such a sweet tone, I can't simply ignore it.

"Ok, I promised you before didn't I? That I would never look for my pieces of memory because you never wanted me to, and you know I hate to see you so upset."

"Thank you love." Grabbing my chin, he slowly showers me with kisses down my face then my cheek until he finally reached my lips. Holding tightly one arm around the waist, he slowly releases the one holding my chin and travels bellow to untie my pants. Pulling my arms from my sides, I pull one arm around his head, to deepen the kiss and the other to massage his chest. Nothing could ruin this moment….

"HEY PHARAOH! Come on man, I have being standing out here for like five minutes so if you don't get your ass out right now, I will go hunting without you!" Atemu releases me but looks at me lovingly. So much for the mood, I swear going to kill that one call Otogi soon.

'Such thoughts my love…remember he is only 200 years old, he has still quite a while to learn.' He smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, just come back home safely alright? If you run into too many of them, please just come back. Don't try to fight them." I plead, getting off his lap and standing up.

"I will love." With a flash of light, he's gone.

I sigh; I know he does this to prevent them from reaching anywhere near Domino city but sometimes I can't help but worry. These Vampire hunters are so into killing Atemu and his kind, that they will even use humans are puppets to get what they want. Killing them or not they don't care. I remember when they tried using Ryou once. But thank god that because he is also connected to my past, or at least that's what Atemu told me, Bakura, who was Atemu enemy up until my death, was Ryou lover in the past. Seems Ryou was also my best friend in the past as well. Consciences? I think not.

Atemu always tells me stories of who I was, what I did, and where I was before I meant him as pharaoh. A street rat, is what they called me, and not a very good worker either it seem. I was much weaker and delicate than I am today and because I was different, skin tone was white and my body had a very feminine look that most people mistake me for a girl. Which is why the people of my city offer me to the great gods of Egypt as a gift. That's where I meant Atemu and became his slave. Or as he call it, "His delicate desert flower". Who knew…?

Sounds almost like a fairy sometimes, until Atemu spaces out and I have to shake him loose. But sometimes I do wish I knew more about my past even if Atemu doesn't want me to know, I can't tell him that because it will upset him so I am stuck in between.

Sigh.

I won't. I promise him and I am not about to break it. Almost reminds me of the time we first meant. Or rather the time he saved me the first time, man…how long ago was that?

**YGOYGOYGOYGOYGO**

**-Normal POV-**

_Yugi stood paralyzed completely frozen in shock. The one who he least expects it was a vampire and he…he!_

_"Are you alright?" Yami asks stepping closer to him as Yugi stare at him with big frightened eyes from where he lay._

_"YO….YO…" Yugi tried to speak but the words could even remotely make sense in his head so instead he screamed, getting up faster than Yami could blink and running as fast as possible only to make it barely across the other side of the park until Yami caught up to him and locked him in an embrace so powerful not even the strongest guy could deal with. "LET ME GO!" Yugi screamed, fighting his way through._

_"No"_

_Yugi blinked at such a simple answer before he snapped back to reality and continue his struggles. "Don't kill me!!" He yelled._

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"BECAUSE!" Yugi started, "You are a vampire…" he whisper, but still strong enough for Yami to hear._

_"Why would I kill the one I love?" Yami asks again._

_It was Yugi turn to be in shock again, until he locked his eyes with those of Yami bloody red ones. "Love?" Yugi ask, as if doubting._

_"Yes, you and I were lover back many years ago…" Yami smile, using his magic to hold Yugi still while he brush his hand against Yugi face to remove the hair that had fallen._

_"I didn't think vampires were insane, blood thirsty yes but not insane and now I know. We just met! How can I love you? You don't forget things like that!" Yugi argue back._

_Yami eyes change from slight sadness until he became control of his emotion again. "Well…I suppose its good you don't recall…that was…rather unpleasant experience"_

_"Huh?" Yugi gave a puzzle look until Yami lifted him off the ground and began to carry him bridal style. "What!" was the only thing that came out of Yugi mouth before Yami spoke, "Shh…go to sleep, I promise I won't harm or hurt you…" Using the wave of his hand, Yugi body felt limp in his arms. "I promise you…I won't ever leave your side ever again…" and with a flicker of light, both Yami and Yugi disappear in thin air, leaving absolutely nothing behind._

**-End of** **chapter-**

Sorry for cutting it so short, the original idea was suppose to be just one chapter long, I am actually just extending it because of request. ; so don't be shock if I don't update again. (Come on; use your imagination for the rest, I gave you hints on how they meant… I am just not that good at writing vampire stories…; Sorry!) So please don't forget to review!!


End file.
